


Seven talks to a friend of Icheb

by glyph_zero



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Drama, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Sad, Short One Shot, Spoilers for Picard 1x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glyph_zero/pseuds/glyph_zero
Summary: After the flashback we saw in Picard 1x05 Seven wants some answers. Luckily she knows someone who knows everything.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Seven talks to a friend of Icheb

Seven stared sightlessly out of the cockpit window towards the unblinking stars.

„You could have saved him.“

The word were barely there, little more than a breath but she knew they were heard.

„I could have.“

Her eyes flickered to the side for a fraction of a second. „He told me. Of your occasional run ins. How last time you met you had sounded...different. Apologetic. You knew then, didn't you?“

„Of course I did.“

„Then why didn't you...“

The person behind her shifted.

„You know the answer to that, Seven. I could prevent your assimilation by the Borg. Even now. Make it so it never happened. You would be Annika Hansen, researcher, never meat Voyager, never meet _him_. Would you want that?“

Seven didn't have to think about that. „No.“

„It‘s the reason we talk to you instead of just altering your minds. The reason you don't live in holodecks all the time. Remaking the world feels like...cheating.“

They were silent for a while, Seven's unseeing eyes still on the distant stars.

„I killed her.“ she said dully. „I killed her for him and I don't feel better. I should have made it last. Should have made her feel a _fraction_ of what she did to him.“

„That is not what Ichy would have...“

Her hand slammed down on the console.

„ _Don't_ call him that!“

The person behind her didn‘t answer. Instead, arms closed over her, a head leaning against hers. She closed her eyes against the tears, grabbing the arm with all her enhanced strength, pressing as hard as she could. Knowing that _this_ was one being she could not hurt, no matter how much of her grief she let out.

„You let him die.“ She accused him.

„Yes.“

„Why?“

„Where did his death lead you?“

Her eyes danced as realisation dawned.

„To Fenris. To the Rangers. To Picard.“

„Yes.“

Another silence.

„How important is that mission of his?“

„The future of the Federation.“ He murmured into her hair. „And the Future beyond that.“

Slowly she let go of his arm. Began to type on the console. Set in coordinates.

„When this is done we will have another talk.“ She assured him.

The arms were gone. The cockpit was empty. But she knew he had heard her.


End file.
